mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 34
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 34 ist die 34. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics, der erste Teil der Shadow of the Moon Saga und der erste Teil der X-Factor Saga. Handlung Spoilers This is it! The issue every Mega-fan has been demanding! The debut of Mega Man X!' '' ''But first, in 'Shadow of the Moon' Part One: Mega Man joins a research team seeking the truth behind Dr. Wily and Ra Moon. But how far will they get when Shadow Man goes on the attack? Then, in 'The X Factor' Part One: jump 100 years into the future as Dr. Cain discovers Dr. Light's final, greatest creation — Mega Man X! Featuring pencils by the returning Mega Man art legend Patrick 'Spaz' Spaziante! The road to the next big mega-crossover starts here, featuring an exclusive Mega Man X variant cover by superstar artist Ben Bates! Shadow of the Moon Mega Man begibt sich zusammen mit Dr. Light, Roll, Rush und den beiden Professoren Dr. Cossack und Dr. Astil, die ihre beiden Robot Master Pharaoh Man und Plant Man mitbringen, in die Lanfront Ruinen, um Beweise dafür zu suchen, dass nicht Dr. Wily den Blackout hervorgerufen hatte, sondern Ra Moon. Dabei werden sie von einer der Schlangen von Snake Man beobachtet, der von Break Man beauftragt wurde, nach Shadow Man zu suchen. Dieser war nach Dr. Wilys und Mega Mans Verschwinden ausgebüchst und Break Man versuchte, ihn mit den anderen Robot Mastern einzufangen. Als Mega Man die Grabstätte von Ra Moon betritt, sieht Shadow Man dies und will ihn und seine Gruppe angreifen, da er immer noch an seinen Meister Ra Moon glaubt, doch Break Man stoppt ihn, teleportiert ihn in den Dschungel zurück und nimmt ihn mit der Hilfe von Hard Man, Gemini Man, Needle Man, Top Man, Magnet Man und Spark Man ihn fest. Anstatt ihn jedoch zu töten, nehmen sie ihn in den Bund der Robot Master auf und senden ihn zu Dr. Wilys neugebauter Burg, wo ihn weitere Roboter erwarten sollen. Break Man selbst stattet einen Besuch bei Quake Woman ab. Währenddessen tauchen Mega Man und seine Gruppe immer weiter in die Lanfront Ruinen von Ra Moon ein und teilen sich auf, als sie zum Raum gelangen. Hier sollen Mega Man, Pharaoh Man und Plant Man selbst nach dem Rechten sehen. The X-Factor 100 Jahre nach dem Jahr 20XX findet Dr. Cain die Kapsel von Mega Man X, welcher von Dr. Light erbaut wurde. Dieser Roboter besitzt die Fähigkeit, selbstständig zu handeln und einen freien Willen zu zeigen. Mit X' Wissen und der bereits fortgeschrittenen Technologie schafft es Chain seinen ersten Reploiden zu erbauen und die Produktion der Helferroboter zu fördern. X sieht jedoch auch gewisse Nachteile am friedlichen Zusammenleben von Robotern und Menschen, denn der Fortschritt ging seines Erachtens zu schnell und zu unsicher vonstatten. Charaktere Shadow of the Moon thumb|right|300px|Short Circuits *Mega Man **Rush *Roll *Dr. Light *Dr. Pedro Astil **Plant Man *Dr. Cossack **Pharaoh Man *Dr. LaLinde **Tempo *Break Man **Snake Man **Hard Man **Gemini Man **Top Man **Spark Man **Magnet Man **Needle Man *Shadow Man X Factor *Dr. Cain **Reploids **X Trivia *Auf Seite 2 wird auch hier gezeigt, dass Mega Man Angst vor Spikes (spitzen Zacken) hat. In den Spielen verliert man ein Leben, wenn man auf solche tritt. *Auf Seite 16 erwähnt Dr. Cossack, dass er bereit wäre ähnliche Roboter mit Bohrern zu bauen wie Quake Woman. In Mega Man 4 entwickelte er Drill Man. Leseprobe MegaMan34Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan34Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan34Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan34Page4.jpg|Seite 4 MM34XPart1.png|X-Factor Seite 1 MM34XPart2.png|X-Factor Seite 2 MM34XPart3.png|X-Factor Seite 3 MM34XPart4.png|X-Factor Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 34 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics